Reunion
by Just A Dreamer9
Summary: Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword University AU Link and Fledge start their first day of college at Skyloft University. Lots of ZeLink fluff. Hints of FlOrielle


Reunion

The first day of the Fall semester at Skyloft University, arguably the best college around, and the orange leaves fell around Link and his best friend, Fledge as the crisp wind blew trhough the trees and along the ground. The duo stood in front of the steps of the grand entrance flanked on both sides by six-foot tall majestic birds.

"Well." Link stated at he retrieved his schedule from the front pocket of his solid green hoodie. "Looks like this is it, Fledge. Time to pursue our future." Link glanced down at his schedule. "First class for me is Drawing from 8:00 to 9:30. Then Math 112 from 9:45 to 11:00, English from 11:15 to 12:30, I have about an hour for lunch after that, and then I have History from 1:45 to 3:00. I also have an online class called Media Design. What about you?" He asked.

"I'll tell you at lunch. We're about to be late for the first class!" Fledge replied before quickly ascending the marble stairs and opening one side of the double door entrances with Link close behind.

"Fledge!" Link called from across the food court, waving a hand. Fledge walked towards Link carrying a plate of bagels from the Einstein Bros. Bagels on the far end of the food court.

"I don't know if I'm going to last through the semester, Link. These classes are crazy hard. I've got Math of Finance, Basic Horticulture, English Literature, Animal Science, and my one online class is Trigonometry since my college credit for that didn't roll over from high school like I thought it would." He hung his head and gave an audible sigh as he sat down at the table his best friend was sitting.

"Come on, Fledge. It's just the first day. You can do it." Link reassured.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." Fledge unconvincingly responded.

"Yeah. I'm going to go get some Chick-Fil-A. Watch our stuff." Link stated before placing his large satchel on the table and walking towards the on-campus Chick-Fil-A.

"Watch it, runt. I'm walking here." A large built ginger with a pompadour large enough to fit his ego roughly walked into Link as he picked up a tray for his food. Link turned to look at the gargantuan lout in front of him. Link was not impressed.

"Why don't you? You were the one that bumped into me." Link shot back.

"Do you know who I am? I am the legendary Groose Evergreen, quarterback for the Skyloft Loftwings. Don't you forget it, shrimp. Look at you. You look like you just woke up with that ridiculous hair. Learn some class, why don't you?" Groose spat back.

"Oh? A legend? Do you have enough room in your helmet for that big ego of yours and your pompadour?" Link spoke with a smug grin. Groose's face grew from faintly red to beet colored in a mere moment.

"Why you little runt! Wh-Who are you to comment on such a fabulous pompadour? This is-this is art!" The jock stammered.

"My name is Link Smithson! And I come from a long, long line of artisans of every craft imaginable." The whirl of a white dress could be heard from directly ahead in line of where the Groose and Link were.

"Link?" A soft voice emanated from an even softer face adorned with a hopeful and innocent expression and surrounded by pure golden locks wrapped in an elegant pattern of blue hair bands. She wore brown flat boots that reached up to the middle of her calves and a plain purple long sleeve blouse with a white shawl.

"Link Smithson? Is it really you?" A pair of bright blue eyes locked with a second pair of wide blue ones.

"Z…Zelda?" Link squinted ever so slightly and spoke in a near whisper, as if the girl in front of him might simply vanish into thin air if he spoke too loudly. A smile played at his lips as he took a slow step towards her, his left hand softly reaching out towards her, the ruckus with an egotistical jock moments ago now all but forgotten. A soft gasp passed her lips as her hopes were confirmed.

"Link! It's you!" Zelda wrapped him up in an embrace that he graciously returned.

"Zelda! This is amazing! _You_ look amazing! You're back! But, how? I thought you had moved off somewhere far away." Link asked in a mix of confusion, happiness, and just a hint of sadness at the memory.

"Hey, me and that runt was talking! But now that I look at you, how about you come to the game this Saturday and cheer me on? You don't need this scrawny nobody. He doesn't even look like he could lift a hundred pounds or be bothered to keep a livable area to call home." Groose butted in. Zelda's beautiful blue eyes suddenly turned into a strong piercing glare when they met with Groose's golden ones. Although she was a full head shorter than Groose, she still spoke with all the confidence and power that was needed to put anyone bigger than her in their place.

"This 'runt' you're talking about? He has a name. It's Link Smithson. You'd do well to remember that. And he is by no means a nobody. He's my friend." Zelda stood on her toes, pointed a finger even with Groose's face, and lowered her voice to a near whisper. "And if you want to be a bully, you should really go back to high school." Groose stood speechless.

"Yeah well, whatever you know?" Groose grumbled as he sulked over to the A&W next door.

"Sorry about that, Link. I didn't know how much more of him I could take. He seemed so full of himself." Zelda rubbed the back of her neck, slightly regretful she snapped at a stranger like she did.

"Forget about it. Hey why don't you come sit with us and catch up? You remember Fledge, don't you?" Link suggested as they both stacked food on their trays.

"As in Fledge Allen? The same Fledge Allen that the doctors said his bones were probably hollows? The same Fledge that was scared of his own shadow? That Fledge?" Zelda inquired, chuckling to herself at the memories of the antics the trio would get into during their childhood.

"The very same." Fledge answered as Link and Zelda joined him at his table.

"Fledge! Wow. You've bulked up. I remember when you were barely more than skin and bone. It's so great to see you two again. How's your family? Are your parents still running that pet shop in town?" An overjoyous Zelda inquired of her childhood friend.

"Yeah they're still working there. Not much has changed about our little town since then I guess." Fledge scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.

"And what about you, Zelda?" Link asked, his eyes glued to hers, a small smile on his face.

"Well, I moved with Dad when he received a job opportunity in one of the bigger cities. I made a few amazing friends but they all moved away at some point or another." Her expression grew heavy with the weight of sadness before brightening up again. "But now that I have you two back, it is truly refreshing to have my friends back."

"Yeah. I'm glad you're back too. I mean we! We're glad you're back." Link corrected himself as his cheeks were dusted with a light pink hue. Zelda giggled from behind her hand.

"RIght…So what are you here for, Zelda? What's your major?" Fledge asked as he munched on his buttery bagel.

"Oh, I'm here as a communications major. I still have to take the general classes like History and Math this semester. I want to be able to inspire and lead people.

What about you two?" The blonde asked.

"I'm studying birds. I've always had a fascination with birds." Fledge replied.

"I'm studying to become a master craftsman, just like my dad." Link's eyes glinted with as much determination as his smile. "He could make anything he wanted to with his own two hands without a care in the world. He made these giant wooden boats in the basement just for fun! He actually built our house himself! He knew everything there was to know about wood, stone, tools, anything of that nature." LInk answered.

"I always knew you would. You always enjoyed carving, after all." Zelda giggled while looking at Link. A small smile crept up on his face.

"Oh shoot, I'm going to be late for the next class. I'll talk to you back at the house." Fledge sucked the rest of his drink down and shoved some fries and nuggets in his mouth before bolting out the door.

"Hey Zel, do you have History next?" The bushy haired teen inquired.

"Yeah, how about you?" She confirmed.

"Yeah." The silence was made even more awkward by the lack of eye contact from the two.

"We should walk together. Catch up on the way to class." Zelda suggested. Link met her gaze with a soft smile.

"Yeah. Let's do that." They finished their food and walked through the double doors towards the History and Literature building.

"Greetings, students. My name is Professor Horwell and I will be your History teacher this semester. Now, who here has ever heard of the Colosseum of ancient Rome?" Professor Horwell asked. Hands went up all over the class room. "Good. Keep your hands up. Now. How here knows exactly who the Coliseum was built for?" Nearly all of the hands went down including Zelda's. "You there, in the back. Green hoodie. What's your name?"

"Link Smithson." Link answered from his slightly elevated seat in the back of the stadium style classroom.

"Mr. Smithson, who was the Colosseum built for? The emperor? Or the people?" He challenged.

"The people." Link replied confidently.

"Good. And do you know where it got its name?"

"From the statue beside it called 'The Colossus of Nero'." He stated.

"Students, look at this young man. He paid attention in history class." Professor Horwell praised.

"Actually, I only know because from a craftsman standpoint, it is an architectural masterpiece. My father taught me everything about the Colosseum, ancient structures, and the details of them from an early age." Link said flatly. A look of realization struck the professor.

"You said your name was Smithson, correct? Would your father happen to be Am Smithson, Skyloft's legendary craftsman, the same who hand crafted the very statues that stand outside the main building and are scattered around campus?" Horwell asked with a excitement evident in his voice.

"I don't know about the statues, but I knew him to be the best craftsman the world has ever known." Link said, lowering his gaze.

"Chin up, Link. Your father was one of the greatest men of his time. He died saving lives, running into that burning building. You should be proud. Now. On with the lesson. Who can tell me about Nero?" Horwell asked of the class, turning back to the large marker board and scribbling on it.

"Hey, Link, you okay?" Zelda leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Yeah." He replied rather unconvincingly as he half-heartedly pretended to jot notes down in his notebook that wasn't even opened. "My family is just a….touchy subject." Link explained under his breath.

"I know. And I know how it feels, losing a family member." Zelda put her hand on Link's arm. Link tensed up but made no effort to move his arm. He gave her a simple soft smile. An audible cough and slight glare from the professor made the two quickly act like they were busy furiously scrawling notes in their notebooks. Zelda ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and hastily scribbled on it before passing it to Link. Link unfolded the paper and read its contents.

 _Do you remember those summer nights under the stars when we were kids?_

Link glanced at her with the same soft smile. He scribbled a reply and passed the note back to her _._

 _All the time. That tree's still there, you know._

 _I'm so glad they didn't cut it down! What do you mean all the time?_

 _I mean, every summer since you moved, I went back. I don't know why but every so often, I always found myself walking back up that hill to that tree where our initials are carved._

 _I remember the day we carved them. It was the day before I moved away. Link, I just want to express to you how sorry I am for having to leave._

 _You don't have to apologize for anything. It was never your fault. I want you to come over to my place for a little while. I have something to show you. Meet me at Nohansen parking lot after you get done for the day._

 _What is it?_

 _A surprise. How do you feel about motorcycles?_

She looked up from the note at him with wide eyes and a smile that said _you didn't_. Link returned the look with a grin and a small nod of the head.

 _I finish the day at 2:30. What color is your motorcycle?_

 _Trust me, you'll know which one is mine._

"Class dismissed! I will see you all tomorrow. Have a good day, students." Horwell dismissed them.

"I'll see you in an hour, Link!" Zelda called back as she hurried off to her final class of the day.

"Yeah. See you soon, Zelda." He said quietly as Zelda had already rounded the corner out of earshot.

"So this is your bike?" Zelda was standing in front of an obnoxiously bright crimson motorcycle that had not flames painted on the side, but the outline of red wings on either side.

"That's right. Do you like it?" Link asked with a bit of sheepishness in his voice.

"I think it's wonderful. It suits you. You've always been a free spirit, a bird instead of a hog seems more your type. So what did you want to show me?" She gave a smile that could melt hearts of stone. Link felt a blush creep up onto his face and averted his gaze from the adorable innocent smile of his childhood friend.

"I won't be able to show you until later tonight. But we can sit and talk until then at Fledge and mine's house. He texted me a few minutes ago and said that he was bringing someone over? Don't know who. Guess we'll both find out. Hop on. I have an extra helmet." He told her as he retrieved the helmet from the storage compartment, placed it on her head and fumbled with the strap. Zelda felt Link's hand brush against her cheek and both their faces turned a slight shade of red as Link tried desperately to properly strap her helmet on to where it wouldn't be too tight or too loose. Zelda looked into Link's eyes and saw the same boy from her childhood seven years ago and felt her heart melt. Link caught Zelda looking as he finished his task and they held each other's stare for what seemed like ages, both falling deeper and deeper into the other's eyes, Link's hands lingering where his fingers were just barely brushing Zelda's cheeks. A car horn beeping at a pedestrian at the other end of the parking lot broke them from their trance, leaving them flustered and unable to look at each other.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Zelda quickly suggested, embarrassment all over her face and in her voice.

"Yeah that's a great idea. Hop on and we'll get outta here." Link replied equally as flustered. "You're gonna want to hold on to something once we get going, Zel."

"Oh, okay." She grabbed hold of his shoulders as he cranked up the motorcycle and made his way to the freeway. As they sped along, a large eighteen-wheeler screamed past them on the other side of the road, causing wind to rush against them. Zelda let out a shriek, wrapped her arms tightly around Link's waist and buried her face into his back. Link noted how adorable she was in that moment.

"We're here, Zel. You can let go now." Link informed her as he put the kickstand down.

"Y-yeah." Zelda's face was the color of Link's motorcyle as she pulled her face from his toned back. She made a mental note that he smelled of pine.

"You have a really nice house, Link! I wouldn't mind living here instead of a stuffy old dorm. You have a nice yard, an actual porch, and plenty of room in your house! I would love to stay at your house for a while. Oh, oh goodness I didn't mean it like that, I swear!" Zelda tried to convince Link as much as herself that she didn't mean she wanted to stay and live in Link's house.

"Oh, no it's totally fine." Link waved his hand in dismissal. A few moments of silence passed before Link spoke again and a grin spread from one ear to the other. "Hey Zelda. Remember when we use to play house back when we were kids?"

"No! No! We are not about to have this conversation, Link Noland Smithson!" Zelda protested, waving her hands wildly.

"I remember it like it was yesterday!" Link raised his voice, trying to stifle a laugh. "We always played in that small wooden shack that we built beside your house and I would be the dad, you would be the wife, and your dog would be the kid."

"Link I swear I will walk all the way back to my awful apartment." Zelda failed to even feign a threatening tone.

"Remember how we would always have races on our bikes?" Link brought up.

"I certainly remember how I beat you nearly every time." Zelda shot back with a smug grin, wagging a finger at Link.

"The way I remember it was I let you win." Was his response.

"Oh, did you, now? What about when we use to climb trees, hm? I distinctly remember always beating you and there wasn't a thing you could do about it. You use to whine and complain because you got beat by a girl." Zelda stuck her tongue out at Link.

"Wanna bet, Zelda Olivia Hyrule?" Link looked her dead in the eyes, and Zelda held his gaze without wavering.

"What do I get if I win?" Zelda crossed her arms.

"Oh, uh. I guess bragging rights?" Link offered.

"And if you win?" She asked.

"Hmm." Link scratched his chin for a moment. "I guess the satisfaction that I am king of tree climbing?"

"Okay. Do you have a tree in your yard we could climb?" Zelda inquired. Link led them to the side yard where there was a large, fiery red maple tree that stretched high and had low branches.

"First one to the top wins right?" Zelda asked. Link replied with a simple nod.

"Alright. On the count of three then. One….Two….Three!" Both Link and Zelda embraced their inner child and released all inhibition and cares about who might be watching as they climbed the tree at top speed. Link gained the lead on Zelda as he neared the top.

"I'm gonna beat you, Zelda!" Link teased Zelda who was just below him on the tree. He reached for the final branch when the branch he was standing on gave way and snapped. He accidentally knocked Zelda off the tree on his way down and both hit nearly every branch on the way down until they landed on top of each other sprawled out on the ground, Link underneath Zelda.

"Ugh..You okay, Link?" Zelda asked muffled from her face on Link's chest. LInk replied with a guttural groan. "Glad to hear it. Let's not to that again." Link simply lifted his hand in a thumbs up gesture. Zelda turned her head after a few moments of silence and heard Link's heartbeat as his chest rose and fell under her head. She felt a hand rest on her upper back and after a couple moments of feeling Link's heartbeat raise, it lowered and evened out as Link gave a long exhale. Neither dared speak or move for fear of ruining the moment. Zelda, who had remained stiff, relaxed, and melted into the moment. The sound of tires crunching rocks and sticks in the dirt caused the two to scramble away from each other with crimson faces.

"Hey Link I-oh. Sorry. Uhm, didn't mean to interrupt." Fledge apologized from beside his small car. "I would like you and Zelda to meet my new friend, Orielle Amai. I met her in my Ornithology 101 class today."

"Nice to meet you two." Orielle extended a hand for them to shake. They quickly got up off the ground, dusted themselves off, and shook her hand, not daring to look at each other.

"My name is Link. Link Smithson." Link greeted, sheepishly as he shook her hand.

"And I'm Zelda Hyrule. Nice to meet you, Orielle." Zelda shook her hand after Link. Link gave Fledge a look that voiced both shock and pride.

"Fledge mentioned that he was having a movie night?" Orielle inquired.

"Oh. Well, yes. Yes he did. How about you come on in and we'll decide what movie we'll watch." Link instructed. In the end, they all agreed to a rom-com, Link and Zelda sitting on the smaller couch and Fledge and Orielle taking the recliners. During the movie, Zelda found the most comfortable viewing position resting her head on Link's shoulder. The movie lasted until 7pm with each one of them yawning and stretching as they rose from their seats, albeit slightly reluctantly. Link looked at his watch and then to Zelda.

"Hey, Zel. Come with me I've got something to show you. Fledge, I'll be back later tonight. Orielle, it was a pleasure meeting you. I look forward to having you over again sometime." Link informed them as he led his childhood friend through the door and to his motorcycle.

"Here, take this. It might get a little chilly on the way there." Link gave her his hoodie and mounted.

"Wait, Link, where are we even going? What do you have to show me at such a late hour?" Zelda protested.

"Trust me, Zelda. You're gonna like this." He reassured her with a smile. He placed her helmet on her head after she had agreed and put the hoodie on. The streets were so much different at night, she realized. She could feel the night air against her face and hands even though her hands were tucked away inside the sleeves of Link's hoodie. His hoodie, she observed, smelled like him and she found herself in love with that fact as she wore it. They rolled to a stop at the top of a nearby mountain mesa that overlooked the city below.

"Link, why are we here?" Zelda asked.

"Because I want to watch the stars with you again." Link simply replied. He placed his helmet on the handlebar and lay down in the dirt. Zelda was speechless. "They say there's a meteor shower tonight too." Link patted the ground beside him.

"Alright, Link. Just…have me home by midnight okay? Curfew and all." Zelda lay down beside Link and gave a long contented exhale. Silence filled the night as they looked up at the stars. Shooting stars started to fall one by one and then ten and twenty at a time, causing one of the most beautiful meteor showers of the year. Link glanced over at Zelda and saw the same wonder that was in her eyes those many years ago before he thought of an idea.

"Hey Zelda." He said, breaking the silence.

"What's up, Link?" She replied.

"Hold this for me, would you?" He requested. .

"What is it?" She held out her hand to him

"This." Link placed his hand in hers and wrapped his fingers around her hand. Once again, Zelda made no effort to move but simply smiled and enjoyed the celestial light show. Minutes later, Zelda had an idea of her own.  
"Hey Link. Sit up." She pulled him up by the hand into a sitting position facing her.

"What?" He inquired.

"Got something on your face." She giggled.

"What is it?" Link began wiping the corners of his mouth and then his chin.

"Me." Zelda cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his before dragging them back down to the ground, a backdrop of a celestial lightshow illuminating the two lovers. A surprised Link accepted it after a few moments of surprise and utter shock and let himself be swept away in the moment as he melted into the kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other. After finally breaking for air, Link asked a question that he had been wanting to ever since he was old enough to know what love was.

"Hey, Zel? Got a question for ya." He asked, gazing into her star filled eyes.

"Shoot." She said, staring right back.

"Will you be mine?" He already knew the answer.

"I have been yours for many, many years, Link. And this time, I'm not going anywhere." She declared before she buried her face in his neck and gave a contented sigh.

"Glad to hear it, Zel." Link whispered. He felt her smile and gently rubbed her back as they lay under the astral performance.


End file.
